


Xenophilia

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alliance between Midgard, Asgard, and Jotunheim is dependent upon a marriage of their princes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t do this,” Tony said. “I can’t do this!”

“Tony,” Steve sighed, kneading his forehead. “It’s going to be fine.”

“How can you know that? You don’t know that!” Tony screamed at his older brother.

“Look, I understand that you’re nervous, but you have a responsibility--”

“Easy for you to talk about responsibility, when you’re not the one being forced to--”

“This isn’t easy for me either! I’m losing my little brother, I’m--”

“Yeah, sure, make this all about you!”

“Steve,” said the ever-present voice of reason in the room, “maybe you could give us a minute?”

Steve hesitated, then gave a sharp nod.

“Thanks,” Bruce said.

Steve left.

Bruce turned to Tony.

Tony opened his mouth to say something--probably something mean--but he was cut off my the crushing embrace Bruce wrapped him up in.

“I know how hard this must be for you,” Tony’s only real friend said, gently. “But you’re going to be fine. And I’m not just saying that, I mean it. I believe it. You’re Tony, you’re the second prince of Midgard, you’re my best friend, and you can handle this.”

Tony sobbed softly into Bruce’s shoulder. “What if I can’t?”

“Then Steve and I will finally get to play the heroes. We’ll never abandon you, Tony, but could you at least try? I’d rather not see an intergalactic war started when you might have been perfectly happy in Asgard.”

“It’s not Asgard that I’m worried about,” Tony admitted.

“Yeah,” Bruce said. “I know.”

* * *

“Are you ready, my prince?” Frigga asked, smiling.

Thor nodded. “I am ready, mother.”

“Are you nervous at all?”

“The fear I feel for my future is nothing compared to the fear I feel for the future of Asgard if I fail.”

“You will not fail. They will love you.”

“Will they?”

“Undoubtedly. I only hope that you can find happiness for yourself.”

“I will still be here, with you and father and all of my friends. I will have all the happiness that I always have.”

“Do not delude yourself, my son. Nothing is going to be the same.”

Thor looked away. “I know.”

“Then let us waste no more time. We must go to the Bifrost to greet them.”

* * *

“Get up, boy. It’s time for your pathetic life to serve some purpose.”

Loki opened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh my god,” Tony whispered. He was standing on a rainbow bridge, in front of some giant dome thing, facing a land of golden halls and general prettiness, and he was paying no attention to any of it. “He’s _hot._ ”

“You are definitely going to be fine, Tony,” Bruce said, clapping a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Look at his _hair._ And the _armor._ ”

“I’m happy for you, little bro,” Steve laughed.

“Do you think we could skip ahead to the sex part and come back for the marriage later?”

Thor and Frigga stood a little ways away, whispering to each other as Odin and Howard exchanged formal greetings.

“What a handsome young man your betrothed is!” Frigga exclaimed softly.

“It does seem that the Norns have smiled on me,” Thor said, dazed. He tried not to stare at Tony outright. He really tried.

Tony wasn’t really trying at all.

After what felt like forever, their fathers beckoned them forward.

“Tony Stark, prince of Midgard, meet Thor Odinson, heir to the throne of Asgard,” Odin said. “Your husband-to-be.”

They shook hands. Thor’s grip was strong and gentle at once. His hand was rough with callouses. Tony wondered if his own grip said as much about him.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you,” Thor said, shyly.

“Oh, believe me,” Tony said, grinning, “the pleasure’s all mine.”

“I look forward to becoming acquainted with you, but, for now, we must await Loki’s arrival.”

Right. Loki. The frost giant. Tony’s stomach twisted into knots. He has never seen a frost giant before, but he’d heard stories, and damn if he wasn’t terrified.

Thor, on the other hand, _had_ seen frost giants, and he was therefore even more terrified than Tony. Fighting them was one thing. Marrying them? Another entirely.

They only had to wait moments before a figure emerged from the gateway, unescorted.

Tony and Thor gasped in unison.

He was _beautiful._

Loki was certainly not giant at all. He was blue, and he had strange markings on his skin, and that wasn’t even to mention the horns or red eyes, but all of those things just added to his appeal, somehow. He was all wiry muscles and delicate features. All he wore was a cloth that draped over one shoulder and was tied off at his waist. It covered his most sensitive areas, but little else. There was certainly no one complaining about that, though. He wasn’t even wearing shoes, and Tony feared that he was about to develop a foot kink.

Also, his _hair._ It was black and fell all the way to his thighs. Parts of it were braided, but most of it hung free, blowing alluringly in the wind. Tony wanted so badly to knot his hands in that hair and--

“Lord Loki,” Thor choked out from beside Tony. “It is an honor--”

“Let’s skip the pleasantries,” Loki said, reaching them at last. “Are you to be my husband?”

“Yes,” Thor said, after taking a moment to recover. “As is Anthony,” he added, gesturing at Tony.

Loki tilted his head to the side, apparently assessing them.

“Well,” he finally said. “I guess I’ll make do.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Will your father not be present for the ceremony?” Thor politely inquired of Loki as they dismounted and entered the massive gates of the palace.

“No.”

“Laufey is doubtless a very busy ma--er, giant,” Steve offered.

“Not especially,” Loki said.

“Then why isn’t he--” Tony started to ask before Bruce elbowed him.

Loki’s green eyes bored into Tony, but he said nothing.

“What would you like to see first?” Thor beamed.

“My room,” Loki answered at once. “I’d rather not be lugging my bags around all day.”

“Oh, yes, of course. Right this way.”

When they reached his room, Loki disappeared into it at once, slamming the door shut behind him.

When it became clear that he wasn’t coming back out, Tony chuckled softly and ran a hand through his hair. “Well, he seems friendly.” He exchanged a hesitant smile with Thor.

* * *

“ _Well, he seems friendly._ ”

Loki supposed that was fair. He certainly wasn’t making any overtures to make friends. He had no plans to change his behavior, either.

Once he heard them depart, he stepped away from the door and took stock of the room.

It was opulent. As expected of Asgard. The floor was laid with ornate, plush rugs. Fabulous beasts were carved into the face of the wardrobe. A sweet but subtle perfume hung in the air. The bedding was a rich green, which made Loki smile. He had always liked green. There was so little of it on his homeland.

Loki pressed a hand into the bedding. It was soft, so soft. He slithered onto the bed and curled up around one of the several pillows that were lying there. He clung to the pillow like it was the only thing keeping him afloat. He felt foolish, but he needed this small comfort.

Loki took a deep breath and buried his face in the pillow.

“This is better,” he whispered to himself. “This is better.”

If only he could believe it.

He choked down the sob that threatened to swell from his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was perfectly happy to let Thor show him all around his new home, especially considering that that meant more time _looking_ at Thor. It was really cute, how he got all excited going into the noble history of the guy in this painting or the lady that that’s a bust of. Odin had headed off to attend to kingly things a while ago, and Frigga had gone with him, so Thor was the only one who had any idea where they were going in this giant maze.

Eventually, it became apparent that everyone except Tony was getting pretty tired of this whole show-and-tell affair, so Tony politely suggested to Thor that he show them to their rooms to get some rest, since they were all a little jetlagged. Thor furrowed his brow in confusion and said he was not familiar with this ailment to which Tony was referring, but the healers would certainly be more than capable of--

“It just means we’re tired, Thor,” Tony interrupted, clapping his husband-to-be on the shoulder.

“Ah. I see.” Thor nodded and obligingly took them in the direction of the guests’ wing.

The number of their crowd dropped until it was just Thor and Tony together.

“I will show you to your room, now,” Thor said.

“Just wondering,” Tony said, as he kept pace with the god, “shouldn’t it be _our_ room? What with the whole… engaged thing? Why do Loki and I have separate sleeping chambers?”

Thor--oh God, was he blushing? could he get any cuter?--didn’t meet Tony’s eyes as he explained, “It’s only for tonight. We will be sleeping tog--in the same room once the wedding has taken place.”

“I didn’t place Asgardians as prudes,” Tony laughed. “I hope you don’t have ideas about staying chaste until your wedding night because, if you do, I’ve got some bad news for you--”

Thor blushed harder. “I too have some experience in that area, but this is a very serious matter. We must act according to tradition.”

“Right,” Tony said, nodding. “I can wait a night.”

“You’re… eager?” Thor asked, hesitantly.

“No freaking duh, Point Break.”

Thor smiled shyly. “I am as well.”  


And damn, if that big, sweet smile didn’t make Tony want to jump him here and now.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Tony awoke to a pounding on his door.

“Tony!” Steve shouted. “Get up, already!”

Tony groaned and stood to fling open the door. “What?”

“You missed breakfast! We only have a few hours before the wedding, and you _just rolled out of bed_ , what am I going to do with you…”

“You could have come and gotten me earlier,” Tony grumbled.

Steve scowled just as Bruce appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Best man, reporting for duty. Let’s get you ready, Tony.”

Tony sighed but went to his bags to retrieve his tux.

* * *

“Thor, stop fidgeting,” Sif scolded.

“How can you expect me sit still?” Thor demanded. He was dressed in his finest armor, a wraparound black cape, and his hair hung loose about his shoulders.

“It’s not long until the ceremony. You can’t let anxiety best you now.”

Thor grunted.

* * *

This was a wedding of cultures, and, therefore, there were a number culture clashes, and all of Asgard was in attendance to witness them.

Tony, in his tuxedo, felt very out of place amid the sea of armor. They all looked cooler than him. He should have worn his suit.

He felt significantly less awkward, however, when Loki entered the chamber _completely naked_. He walked toward the dais with his head held high, apparently completely unashamed.

_What the fuck?_ Tony mouthed at Bruce, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

Thor, who stood next to Tony, looked just as stunned.

Loki joined Tony and Thor without a word.

“Why with the naked?” Tony couldn’t help asking him.

Loki shot him a withering glance. “It is how things are done on Jotunheim.”

Oh. Duh.

Don’t stare, Tony thought to himself as his eyes drifted toward Loki. To be fair, everyone else was staring, but Loki didn’t seem fazed at all.

Odin, who was officiating the ceremony, didn’t seem fazed either. He did seem to want to get going, though.

“Thor Odinson, will you have Anthony Stark and Loki Laufeyson as your shield-brothers, friends, and husbands from this day on?”

Thor enthusiastically responded in the affirmative. Sif, who was standing beside him as his maid-of-honor or whatever it was called here, smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Anthony Stark, will you have Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson?”

“I will.” Off to the side, Steve beamed.

“Loki Laufeyson, will you have Anthony Stark and Thor Odinson?”

The silence that followed that question was deafening. Time dragged on as Loki just stood there, not speaking, not moving, not blinking, maybe not even breathing. Whispers started echoing up from where the guests were seated.

“What is he doing--”

“Fucking frost giants--”

“This is ridiculous--”

Finally, Loki licked his lips--god, his _tongue_ \--and opened his mouth to say, hollowly, “It’s not like I have a choice.”

Odin raised an eyebrow but just moved forward with the ceremony. He droned on for a while about their responsibilities to each other--there was something in there about providing carnal satiation, and Tony cracked a grin when Steve spluttered at that--and man, Tony was getting really impatient, there had better be a kiss at the end of this.

“Do you agree to fulfill these duties to the best of your ability?”

“I do,” Thor said, solemnly.

“Yeah, sure,” Tony said.

Loki gave a brisk nod.

“Then you may now kiss,” Odin said, and gestured at them vaguely with one hand.

Tony had expected to be the one initiating the kiss, but then Thor was scooping him up and pressing their mouths together. Holy _shit_ , that god knew how to smooch. His tongue sought out Tony’s and wow, that was really nice. The kiss went on until Steve--god _damn_ it, Steve--cleared his throat. Thor broke the kiss off, smiling down at Tony.

Together, they turned to Loki, who was fixing them both with a death glare. Tony and Thor exchanged a hesitant look. Neither of them were interested in forcing themselves on anyone, even for just a kiss.

“Um,” Tony started to say, quietly, “if you don’t want to--”

Loki rolled his eyes. “The ceremony won’t be complete until we do. Let’s just get it over with.” He grabbed Tony by the arm and pressed a quick, angry kiss to his mouth. His lips were cold, and he rough, but it was still good. Tony was pretty into it. Then, in an instant, it was over, and Loki was turning to do the same for Thor.

“You are wed,” Odin pronounced.

Well, that was nice.

And then Odin added, “Let the festivities begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Thor's wearing: http://oyster.ignimgs.com/wordpress/stg.ign.com/2013/04/thor-tdw-img.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

Tony had always thought he was a great drinker. He could hold his liquor with the best of them on Midgard.

But that was on Midgard. This was Asgard, and _holy shit what even sort of alcohol was this._

Steve was drunk after one flagon, but Steve was always a lightweight.

Tony was halfway into his second, and he could already feel it going to his head.

Bruce refused to drink on the grounds that if he wasn’t sober, there’d be no one to get Steve back to his room.

Thor was four flagons in and, apparently, totally fine.

Loki abstained, not just from the alcohol, but from the million delicacies that were laid out on the center table. The rest of them were stuffing their faces with cakes and tarts and whatever else was there, but Loki just looked on scornfully.

“Loki!” Thor boomed, cheerfully. He held up some sugar-coated fruit thing. “Come, you must try this! I think your palate will receive it well.”

“You know nothing of me or my palate,” Loki said, folding his arms.

“Geez, what a downer,” Tony slurred. “I’ll eat it.” He ducked forward and closed his lips around Thor’s offered fingers, making a point of licking them as he pried the dessert out of Thor’s grasp with his teeth.

Steve turned bright red. “Tony!”

Tony grinned as he chewed. Thor laughed softly and put an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “I suspect it is time that I cut you off, my friend.”

“Husband,” Tony corrected. “And noooo, the party’s just getting started.”

“The party will find a way to sustain itself without us, _husband_. Let us retire.” And then Thor made these kind of sexy eyes at Tony, and _wow_ , he was really drunk, he’d nearly just cockblocked himself.

“Yeah!” Tony said, suddenly eager. “Retire, let’s do that.”

Bruce made a noise. It was inexplicable, but it was definitely a noise. Tony ignored it.

Thor and Tony left the party, with Loki trailing silently behind them.

* * *

The minute they were in their room, Tony was hungrily pulling Thor in for a kiss. Thor eagerly met his lips, but they both froze when the door clicked shut behind them.

Loki stood, head cocked to one side, watching them.

“To be very clear,” Loki said, taking one imperious step after another forward, “you will not touch me. I am more capable of defending myself than I look, should you try anything.”

“I wouldn’t--”

“I am not in the habit of forcing myself on anyone,” Thor said, shoulders stiff.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Good. Then I am going to sleep. You may continue groping each other, if you wish.”

Tony kind of wanted to keep groping, but the mood had effectively been killed. And not that he was ever terribly shy, but getting down and dirty with Thor while Loki was just a few feet away seemed wrong.

“I’m kinda tired too, actually,” Tony said, running a hand through his hair. “Maybe we should just call it a night.”


	7. Chapter 7

The three of them slept in the same bed because it was all that was available to them. But it was a huge bed. And comfortable. Plus, Tony got to cuddle Thor while Loki laid with his back to the two of them. All in all, it was a surprisingly good night’s sleep, until someone started banging their hand against the door.

“Your highnesses!” the knocker called. “It is time for breakfast!”

“What time is it?” Tony yawned.

Thor disentangled himself from Tony and stood up. “Earlier than you’re used to, I’m sure. My family dines early. I have tried to persuade them to reconsider this habit, to no avail.”

“I suppose I will be expected to join you,” Loki said, sitting up.

Thor made a face. “We would not wish to force you--”

“It’s alright. I’m hungry.”

Thor dug around in the chest at the foot of the bed and pulled out clothes for the three of them. He tossed the garments on the bed and quickly shed his night clothes and donned the new apparel. Too quickly, for Tony’s taste.

Loki, who had not worn anything to bed, pulled on his clothes. They consisted of a green velvet shirt and leather slacks and looked… really good on him. God damn it. Did the bastard have to be so attractive?

“Do you… need help getting dressed, Anthony?” Thor asked.

“What? I’m not a chi--” Tony began, then he noticed Thor was blushing. “I mean, yes. Yes, I do. Need help. Lots of help.”

Loki rolled his eyes, said “I will wait for you outside,” and left.

Thor strode over and pulled Tony up into a fierce kiss, then pulled the shirt of his pajamas off. Tony tried to tug at Thor’s clothes, but the Asgardian grabbed his wrists and held them fast.

“I just got dressed,” he frowned.

“Wow, you’re really just gonna leave me hanging here?”

Thor smiled and shook his head, then started kissing his way down Tony’s stomach.

“O--oh.”

* * *

Loki stood beside the door, listening to the moans that came from within.

He would never admit it, but Thor and Tony weren’t as awful as he expected them to be. He had really thought that the previous night would go a very different way.

A servant walked by and shot Loki a disdainful look. Loki bared his teeth at him, and the servant scurried away.

Loki tapped his foot as Tony cried out through his climax. A few minutes later, his husbands emerged, looking decently put-together.

“Have fun?” Loki drawled.

Thor blushed. He seemed prone to that.

“Let’s go,” Tony said, and started walking in the completely wrong direction.

* * *

“Father, Mother, friends!” Thor boomed cheerfully. “Good morning!"

“I wondered if you would be joining us after all this morning, Thor,” Sif smirked.

Thor’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I do not understand.”

Tony coughed.

“May we be seated?” Loki asked.

“Can you sit?” Fandral laughed.

Loki stiffened. “I do not appreciate the implication of your words.”

“Fandral, don’t be crude,” Frigga chided.

“Well, come on, it’s not like he would have topped,” Fandral persisted.

Thor frowned, ever so slightly. “What happens between myself and my husbands is no concern of your, Fandral.”

“What’s it like, Thor?” Fandral went on. “I’ve heard it’s like burying your dick in ice.”

“Fandral!” Frigga exclaimed. “Out.”

“Oh, come now, it’s all in good fun,” Fandral laughed.

“It doesn’t seem that Loki’s having fun,” Sif said, glaring at Fandral.

Loki did not look happy at all. He looked rather like he wanted to slit Fandral’s throat.

“Perhaps you had better leave, my friend,” Volstagg chuckled nervously.

“Seriously?” Fandral said. “You want me to leave because I’ve hurt the scum of the nine realms’ feelings?”

“As Thor’s husband, he outranks you,” Frigga said, coolly. “He would be well within his rights to challenge you for slandering him so.”

“As if I should be afraid of one jotun runt!”

“Are you certain of that?” Loki asked. His voice was low, dangerous.

Thor stepped toward Loki. “I know you are stronger than Fandral credits you,” he whispered.

“Not stronger, no.” Loki hissed, eyes still trained on Fandral. “Faster. Smarter.”

“But,” Thor went on, “I implore you not to make this a matter of blood.”

Loki finally turned his gaze to his husband. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because I have had a very nice breakfast prepared, and I would like my new sons to eat it,” Frigga interjected. “Fandral, out. Loki, Anthony, Thor, please sit.”

Fandral turned to Odin, who had been sipping his drink and observing the whole time, as if for support. “You heard her,” Odin said.

Fandral’s mouth fell open, and he stood and stomped out of the hall.

Thor sat, and Tony followed his lead.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Frigga said to Loki, who was still standing.

“You’ll learn to disregard Fandral,” Sif said.

“Come, sit beside me,” Frigga said, gesturing to the seat next to her.

Hesitantly, Loki took the seat.

Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder. “I hope you haven’t gotten the wrong impression. You are most welcome in this family.”

Loki stared at her for a long moment, then broke out into what seemed to be an entirely genuine smile.

Loki’s smile was bright and beautiful, like the sun reflecting off of a covering of snow. It sent everyone reeling. Tony choked on his drink. Thor’s jaw dropped.

“New goal,” Tony said, leaning over to whisper to Thor. “Get him to do that more often.”


End file.
